lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Treasure
"Fire Treasure" '(炎のたからもの ''Honoo no Takaramono) is the main vocal theme of the 1979 film, The Castle of Cagliostro, ''composed by Yuji Ohno and performed by the singer BOBBY (Toshie Kihara). The lyrics were written by Jun Hashimoto. Instrumental and English vocal versions of the song are known as '"Treasures of Time". The English lyrics were composed by Yoko Narahashi. Versions and releases The original vocal version used in the film was released as a single in December 1979, with "Mysterious Journey" on the B-side. A cover performed by Miki Imai was used in the 2008 film Green vs. Red. ''Yuji Ohno has also released many recordings of this song. Vocal versions * Yuji Ohno – "Fire Treasure", from ''The Castle of Cagliostro (1979) * Yuji Ohno Trio – "Treasures of Time" (English vocals), on the compilation Lupin the Third Jazz, Vol. 2 (2000) * Miki Imai – "Fire Treasure", ending theme for Green vs. Red ''(2008) * Predawn – "Treasures of Time" (English vocals), ending theme for ''Princess of the Breeze ''(2013) Instrumental versions * Yuji Ohno – "Fire Treasure (Variation I)", "Fire Treasure (Variation II)", and "Fire Treasure (Variation III)", used in ''The Castle of Cagliostro (1979) * Yuji Ohno & Lupinitic Five with Friends – "Treasures of Time", ''Lupin the Third: The Last Job ''(2010) Lyrics Lyrics for the 1979 original Japanese version Kanji 幸せをたずねて　私は行きたい いばらの道も　凍てつく夜も 二人で渡って　行きたい 旅人のさむいこころを 誰が抱いてあげるの 誰が夢を　かなえてくれる 炎と燃えさかる　私のこの愛 あなたにだけは　わかって欲しい 絆で私をつつんで 荒野をさすらうあなたを 眠らせてあげたいの 流れ星は　あなたのことね 炎と燃えさかる　私のこの愛 あなたにだけは　わかって欲しい なぞめく霧も晴れて行く Romaji Shiawase o tazunete watashi wa yukitai Ibara no michi mo itetsuku yoru mo Futari de watatte yukitai Tabibito no samui kokoro o Dare ga daite ageru no Dare ga yume o kanaete kureru Honoo to moesakaru watashi no kono ai Anata ni dake wa wakatte hoshii Kizuna de watashi o tsutsunde Kooya o sasurau anata o Nemurasete agetai no Nagareboshi wa anata no koto ne Honoo to moesakaru watashi no kono ai Anata ni dake wa wakatte hoshii Nazomeku kiri mo harete iku English translation I want to go and search for happiness I want to go life's ways with you, just the two of us Even on thorny paths, even through freezing nights Who will embrace the wanderer's cold heart? Who will make my dreams come true? This love of mine, like a raging fire Has me bound Only for wanting to understand you I want to give sleep To you who wander in the wilderness You are truly a shooting star This love of mine, like a raging fire Dispels too the mysterious fog Only for wanting to understand you Lyrics for the English version, "Treasures of Time" I'm travelling light, on looking back now Cause life's a game, don't want regrets Moving on from memories Though we loved so tenderly All these things are behind me, and I'm free to go I'm a wanderer travelling the world on my own Dont know where each step will lead but I know There's just one think that no money can possibly buy Treasures of time are in my heart now No one can ever take away It may be a simple smile Lasting only for a while But your smile will forever shine in my heart Though I'll keep moving on, I'll be meeting someone Someone to share just a moment or two Treasures of time that no money can possibly buy Treasures of time are in my heart now No one can ever take away Fate has been so kind to me Our encounter was to be Time with you will forever shine in my heart Category:Songs